


Home - kuroo

by bbmses



Series: Haikyuu boys x reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbmses/pseuds/bbmses
Summary: After your parents passed away when you were 10 years old, you were whisked away to Tokyo by your aunt to stay with her. Losing your home when you were so young would only lead you to find a new home in your cousins best friend, Kuroo.After all, they do say home is where the heart is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu boys x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141760
Kudos: 12





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kuroo / Reader fanfic however some other ships and love interests appear, I'll try my best to keep up with writing this but I'm in my last year of school before University so things are a bit hectic. Enjoy!

You had always had a great relationship with your parents growing up, you were born and raised in the Miyagi prefecture of northern Japan, you had friends, you enjoyed school and even attended your elementary school volleyball activities with your dad as he coached the boys' team. Your life was textbook perfect. However, all good things must come to an end. 

It was the 15th of March, you had just finished your second last year of elementary school and your parents had gone to collect dinner that they had ordered after you begged and begged to have a treat on the first weekend of spring break, it took some persuading but as always they were convinced. That day there had been reports of a storm nearing to hit Miyagi in the evening, no one had anticipated the true scale of what would hit.

An older who lived next door to you was babysitting you at the time, Keishin. A long time family friend in university whos grandfather coached for the local high school volleyball team. 

The two fo you had been watching a show that you both liked waiting for your parents to come home when there was a knock at the door. He got up and told you to stay there and keep watching, you weren't expecting guests and of course, your parents had keys so it was best for keishin to go alone. 

You heard some mutters at the door and snuck to the window to look out of the blinds at the driveway. Your parent's car was nowhere to be seen, only a single police motorcycle. Blue lights flashing you went to the door and stood behind Keishin. With tears in his eyes, he told you to go back. You did as you were told but lingered in the background instead of actually leaving, you weren't supposed to hear but you did. The muffled conversation between keishin and man, you heard it.

"Does she have any other family members she could live with?" the officer asked

"I'll have to ask my grandfather he... he lives next door." he moved his hands into his bleached hair and sighed. That was all you could hear before you ran to your room, you were never good at holding in tears but you didn't have to. No one was coming to ask you if you were okay you didn't have to hide.

The next few days were a mess, your aunt and cousin had come up from Tokyo so she could help you pack and prepare for the funeral. Your friends Sugawara and Daichi had come over to keep you company most days as soon as they heard. The crash was all over the news. 'A car has spun out of control and into the train tracks today following the adverse weather conditions of the storm'. Surveillance footage of the crash, pictures of the wreckage were everywhere you went to every news station, every paper. You had to get away and Tokyo was the best place.

Two weeks after the incident and the week before you were due to start your final year of elementary school you packed up and moved to Tokyo. You would be attending the same school as your cousin however he was a year younger than you which meant you were essentially alone. Over the two weeks, you had gotten closer with your cousin Kenma however you were not the loveable bright child you were this time last month. 

It took a while to get used to your new surroundings but more importantly life without your parents. Your aunt and uncle took care of you of course but it wasn't the same and it could never be the same. You were dusting the picture of you and your parents with the ukai's you kept in a frame on the windowsill in your room as you were called to come down. Usually, there wasn't much summoning in the house unless it was time to eat as for the most part your aunt worked from home so she was tucked away in the office and your uncle was off at work too. You peered out of the door and seeing no one you made your way down. At the bottom of the staircase, you were greeted by a slightly taller but only slightly boy, his hair sticking up in all kinds of directions and covering one of his eyes talking to your cousin. When Kenma heard you walking he whispered something to the boy and they stopped talking, as you were almost the same height as your cousin it was hard to hide behind him but you still managed. 

"Y/N this is my friend kuroo," kenma said softly as always, you stepped out from behind him, still avoiding the eyes of this 'kuroo'.

"Hey Y/N!" he said brightly. This kuroo was the complete opposite of your cousin which was overwhelming however he carried a warmth, a warmth that would stay with you even once he had left.

As the years went on, a friendship blossomed between you and kuroo. You had been put in the same classes as you both were high achievers, him always rubbing his slightly higher rank in your face of course, and you were both a grade above Kenma. Even though you were in different grades you spent almost all your time as a trio that's why the last year of middle school was so different. Highschool Entrance Exams were coming up and you had your eyes set on Nekoma.

Things began to change once both you and Kuroo were pushed to go for Nekoma academy, a top tier school second to only one, Fukurodani. As you lived out of the catchment for the other school, Nekoma was all both of you saw. 

It was the day of the entrance exam and you had been studying all night, cramming, praying for the test to go well. The day before you went with kuroo and a few other classmates to the temple to pray for good fortune before the exam, now it was crunch time. 

Once you woke up from your brief sleep you went downstairs to see your aunt had prepared breakfast for you before she had to return to work as well as a bento for both you and Kuroo to eat after the exam was over with. It was the 15th of March. That day. Everyone knew that day.

You grabbed your light raincoat and umbrella as well as your bag for the bento and your supplies for the exam and headed out the door. Just as you opened it you ended up face to face, or face to chest now, with Kuroo. He shot back and apologised before holding out his hand. You titled your head in confusion at the extended arm. 

"Umbrella" he stated, you passed it to him and began to walk.

"I'm taller so it's best for me to hold it in case it starts raining since I'll have to carry it anyways", you hum in response as you both head to the main road where you catch your bus. The two of you walk not saying much, the air is thick and somewhat suffocating. As you reach the crossing a train passes and all that floods your mind is that day. 

It has been years yet every year on the 15th of march is rains. Every 15th of march you're reminded of that day, the day you lost your home. Your mind had trailed off, so much so the point where you didn't even realise the bus had arrived. Kuroo ushered you onto the vehicle and you both went to sit down.

"Hey," he puts an arm on your shoulder and leans in to whisper to you as the bus was very quiet, "are you okay? I know, you don't have to tell me but you shouldn't worry" you sighed in response and shrugged your shoulders, knocking his hand off of you.

"I get it," he says and the two of you continue to ride in silence. As it was entrance exam day for most academies in Tokyo there was a bunch of traffic making the ride twice as long as usual. You didn't even notice yourself dozing off until you were shaken awake by Kuroo at your stop. You both darted to the door but just as you were about to get off they closed on you and you were stuck. You had missed your stop.

Once you had gotten to the next set of traffic lights you both begged the driver to let you off. Thankfully he did. Once you were off the bus Kuroo grabbed your hand and started running in the direction of the school, pretty much half asleep, you followed him blindly and began running as well. Out of breath, you both arrived at the school only to find no one else around. 

"Are we late?" you manage to push out between heavy breaths, you hadn't been exercising much as of recently and it was showing.

Kuroo stands up and chuckles as he places his hands at the base of his back and stretches before placing them onto his hips. "Not at all, I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand" he began laughing again at the sight of the state you were in. The run to the school from where you left the bus exhausted you but the rage you felt fueled you just enough to swing him a swift punch in his leg from your hunched over position. He yelped and held onto the place where you punched, apologising repeatedly between whines of 'ow that hurt, I was only kidding, ouchhhh'. 

"I want to kill you right now I just don't have the energy"

"I could tell by the way you leaned on me on the bus, you never do that" he clasps his hands together and holds them to his chest looking lovingly into the sky, "I must cherish this day", he choked on his laughter before you both gave in to the giggles. 

You admit it was refreshing to have that brief run, it took you right out of your daze, a boost of adrenaline for sure. There was never a dull moment with Kuroo by your side. You finally had a moment to check the time and did, 8:57, an hour and 3 minutes until your exam starts. Minus 15 minutes for preparation and filing into the hall, 48 minutes until you really needed to be at these gates. Not a single drop of rain had fallen but the clouds were certainly gathering, best not to stay outside and risk getting caught in the rain you thought. You start walking in the direction of the nearest cafe, you get 5 metres away before you hear yelling to slow down. Kuroo jogged to catch up and then matched your pace.

"who's making who run now?" you teased.

"I can't believe you'd leave your best friend and only love interest behind" he sighs dramatically

"love interest?" you scoffed, "give me standards" he clutches his chest in 'pain' in response.

neither of you say much else as you make it to the small cafe near the highschool. upon entry, you place your bags where you will be sitting and put your coats on the chairs. Just as you get up to go and order you are stopped by your self proclaimed love interest who orders you to sit back down. 'chivalrous' you laugh to yourself, inside your head of course. You got out your study material and placed it on the table gently, blood sweat and tears went into these summary notes, you thought. You reached into Kuroo's backpack to try to find his notes and instead are greeted with a paper bag. You look around to see if he's paying attention, the sight of the back of his head lets you know he's not. 

What could it be? Why would he bring a paper bag within another bag? Did he buy food and not tell me, no he would've offered me some by now. All thoughts which ran through your mind as you reached into the bag and grabbed whatever was inside. You took a peek and immediately placed what you found back in. You definitely weren't supposed to know about whatever was in that bag and that's the way it's going to stay, according to Kuroo of course.

You spent the remainder of your time in the cafe. Despite not asking he got your drink order perfectly, not that it was anything special. He had always been thoughtful of others preferences, he knew what people liked and what they didn't, always indulging in what they didn't. The two of you had some interesting conversations. Conversations that definitely wouldn't occur with kenma there. As much as you love your cousin who really has grown to be your brother, you can't help but feel something's being hidden from you whenever the trio is together. You hated being out of the loop. 

As you were walking back to the school to sit your exam, the air felt thick again. But this time it was a different thickness, it wasn't the suffocating dread you felt previously when passing the crossing, it was a warm sticky thickness. Suffocating none the less. Just as you were about to line up to enter Kuroo chimed after being silent the whole walk.

"It's nice.." he starts, to which you ask

"What is?" quietly as you go through equipment checks with staff. After you had finished the checks he placed his hand on your back as you walked through to your seats

"being with you" he whispered into your ear whilst passing you to sit where he was assigned, his hand dropping immediately after the last syllable escaped his lips. 

You cursed him in your mind as you sat down, your ears and neck began burning before the crimson crept to your cheeks. Typical.

The test began.


	2. The Events of Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could predict how this spring would differ from the last, however, as the weather warms, so does your heart to a certain someone.

Around midway through the exam, the rain started. The crashing of the drops onto the metal roof of the gymnasium shifted your focus from the exam to that day. As much as you tried to regain what concentration you had lost, the attempts were in vain. You looked over to your right, to see kuroo scribbling onto his page, you smile to yourself and it feels as though the world has quietened every so slightly. You continue to work through the questions on the exam, each section going over once and then again just to make sure. Your wrist begins to ache but you brush it off, 'ah I can deal with that later' you think as you keep pushing through the exam.

By the time you've finished all of the questions you can do and have guessed the ones you can't, you're able to go over them one final time before the chime can be heard to signal the end of the exam. You close your paper and put your pencil down and put your hands onto your lap. The staff come around one by one to collect your papers and once they've been collected each row is called to leave. You drift into a daze during this period, letting the pitter-patter of the now somewhat calm rain take you away. You know if they were here they would be proud. You plan to one day go back to the place you called home. When you first moved they used to send you letters, Suga Daichi and Asahi but that phased out once the school year started. The four of you were inseparable but that all changed. Sometimes you wonder if they miss you the same way you miss them, of course, they're sure to have changed by now but they can't have changed that much. At least you hope not. Keishin, you wonder about him, like the others he used to contact you, he used you call your aunt but you assume he must've started university again, maybe he's working, who knows. 

The sound of the paper being taken off of your desk and put into the pile wakes you up from this daze as you pick up your pens and go to collect your bag from the front. You look to where he was sat and it seems he's already left. Just as you got out of the gymnasium the rain started to pick up. You walk down the hallway to find him waiting by the door for you. Umbrella in hand, standing in the rain, for you. The courtyard leading to the gate was empty and the dark clouds dimmed the usually bright spring day. 

You open the door and quickly step under the umbrella. The wet floor makes you lose your balance a little and you grab onto kuroo's arm for support. You stabilise yourself and immediately let go of his arm, dusting your jacket and his arm. You both start walking, his long legs taking him slightly further than you causing you to quicken your pace to be able to catch up. Once he notices he chuckles and slows down so you can walk normally. 

"How did you find it?" he asks to spark conversation, the walk had been silent til now.

"The test?" you ask.

"Of course the test. What else if there for me to ask about, you daydreaming about me once they started taking the papers?"

"Yes the test the test," you huffed, "Um it wasn't bad, but I won't say I did well just to find out you did better than me" 

"What's a little ego bruising among besties" he elbowed you in the shoulder, chuckling before looking down slightly. "You know you don't give yourself enough credit Y/N"

"No need to get all sentimental on me I was just saying," you give him a swift and strong pat, almost slap, on the back and he jolts up, "plus we both know you're smarter than me so it's only fair I give you your credit" you look at him and send a reassuring smile "right?"

You continue walking together in the rain. Just as it did to the gymnasium, the rain pitter-pattered onto the umbrella, sliding down the sides to form little droplets as it then fell. You catch one and watch it break onto your finger. The pitter-patter also reminds you of that day, everything does at this point. It's the 4th anniversary of your parents' death and the first year since it happened that you haven't been able to go back to Miyagi. It's not much but every year you would place a chrysanthemum and wisteria on their graves. The tales they told of their wedding, your father wearing a chrysanthemum for your mother, and she wearing a wisteria for your father. You never asked what they meant but you know what they meant to you. 

As much as you wished to go there was no way you could this year and you'd just have to live with it, that was until you got to the train station. You were deep into Tokyo now, you hadn't realised on the walk but you had arrived at Tokyo railway station. 

"I thought we were going home," You said, quite clearly confused at one why you were there and two why you hadn't noticed you had gone here. 

"We are," he said as he started to walk towards the ticket gate to get onto the platform, you stand there still puzzled. 

"Aren't you coming?" he calls out to you before jog to him to catch up. This was the second time today that Kuroo Tetsuro had made you run, yes you were counting. 

He runs your tickets through the machine and it lets you both pass through to the platform. You follow him onto the train before you both sit down in an aisle. 

"You said we're going home, this isn't the train home, we don't even get the train home. I don't even know why I followed you here. Where are we going Kuroo?" You say sternly, you were sure your aunt would be expecting you home, not only did you have no idea where you were going but you had this idiot guiding you. Kuroo is lovely, you know that and you can say that wholeheartedly and although he is one of your best friends, you can't help but not trust him. 

"I know what you're thinking," he sighs and sets your bags down, "what about Kenma's mum, where are we going, how are we getting back? Just give me two seconds and ill explain everything." He looks over to you and sees you sitting with your arms folded, you give him the side-eye before facing in front of you again. The doors start to close and the train starts to move.

"You'll know where we're going when we get there" he starts,

"that doesn't-" you interrupt him only to be interrupted yourself,

"yes, that doesn't answer your question but you'll know when we get there. Second of all, Kenma's mum knows of course she does why do you think she packed bento. Third, you followed me here because I'm your best friend and you'd follow me to the end of the earth and back" He smirks to himself at the last point he made.

"woahh I don't know about that last one sweet cheeks"

"do you have to shut down every move I make"

"yes, yes I do" you get out your earphones and pass one to him, he turns to look at you, "well we're on a bullet train I assume it's going to be a long ride." he takes the earphone from you and puts it into your ear. He lowers himself into the seat slightly to be closer to your level and pats his shoulder. You take his signal and rest your head where he patted, nuzzling slightly to get more comfortable. From where you are you can see his neck start to turn a shade of pink 'typical' you think as you turn on your music and close your eyes, fading away.

You don't realise an hour and a half has passed until once again, mirroring this morning, you are woken up by a light shake from Kuroo. This time, he's gentler. 

"Hey, Y/N. We're here." He says edging between a whisper and his normal volume. You rub your eyes only now just realising once again you've dozed off. You get up from your seat and look around out of the windows to see the greenery surrounding you, 'you don't get that in Tokyo' you thought. Wait. You're not in Tokyo. You're not in Tokyo?!

You're snapped awake by the sudden realisation of what's just happened, you're not in Tokyo. Where else could you be?

You follow Kuroo off the train and look at the nearest sign there is. "Miyagi... Sendai?" You mumble to yourself. "Miyagi... Sendai." once again. "MIYAGI SENDAI" you run to Kuroo who had walked a few steps ahead of you and leap onto him with joy. He tries his best to catch you without losing his balance since that would be embarrassing.

"You said you were taking me home and you weren't lying! I thought you were lying! Miyagi Sendai my home!" He puts you down, his hand moving to the back of his neck to rub it awkwardly.

"I told you but you never believe me"

"ugh I could kiss you right now I can't believe this"

"do it"

"no'

"again! really? every time" he sighs defeated. 

You make your way out of the station and to the bus stop before you catch the bus heading to your old neighbourhood. "wait Kuroo why are we here" you ask him and he looks at you strangely.

"What do you mean why are we here," he looked at you and waited, "wait you really can't think of why? What day is it dumbass"

"15th, entrance exam day.... anniversary. right." you sigh and put your head in your hands. how could you forget. Being so excited to be back, it was right in front of your face why else would you be back of course that was the reason what else would it be. stupid. Kuroo places a hand on your upper back and goes in circles to calm you.

"I thought you'd be happy, you were saying how this year is the only year you haven't been back and with everything I thought-"

"no you're right I do want to I am happy... I just don't have anything for them, I can't go without having anything for them." you look up at him with a pitiful smile, eyes glossy. You're not one for crying, especially not in public. You weren't sad, you weren't happy. You didn't know what it was. thinking about what he had done for you made you feel glossy.

"don't worry about that, I have just the thing."

you arrive together at the cemetery and walk over to where your parents were buried. They were buried right beside each other thankfully. as you bend down to talk to them you hear rustling behind you. As expected you get a bit carried away and shed a few tears at the thought of the past four years without them. As you go to wipe your minimal tears two stems are thrusted in front of you. A white chrysanthemum and a wisteria. You take them gently, kissing them both before placing them on your mother and fathers graves respectively before standing up and turning to Kuroo. He sees the look on your face and instantly engulfs you in an embrace. That's when you cry.

You cry and cry until a patch of wet forms on his once dry shirt. He holds you. He doesn't say a word he knows he doesn't need to, he just holds you, he knows that's enough because he knows you. Sometimes you find yourself overlooking the small things. The way he just knows. Your favourite foods, your orders at the cafes you go to, even what you forget he remembers. 

After your moment, you guys head home. The same journey you took on your way there you made on your way back. Unfortunately, you didn't have enough time to visit anyone whilst you were there because of your curfew but that's okay you can always go back. On the train back to Tokyo you shared your bento. Your aunt always gave Kuroo more because he needed to grow strong and tall, you swear its a conspiracy theory that she's plotting to turn him into some kind of giant because there's no hope for kenma. 

As you're walking home he gives you a spare pair of gloves he keeps in his bag. They fit your hands perfectly. There's no way he would need these why does he have them. You smile to yourself but avoid mentioning it so he doesn't get embarrassed. That's the thing about Kuroo he talked the talk but he couldn't even attempt any walking. 

"This is me," you say as you stop walking and turn your head to look at the door before looking back at him. He smiles and lets out a small laugh to himself.

"I know, I've been here for longer than you have"

"oh shush you know what I meant" you look down and think of what to say next crimson creeping. you both start to say something, speaking over each other but he ushers you to go first.

"thank you.. for today. I really enjoyed myself even if it didn't seem like it. you didn't have to do any of this but you did so, thank you." you gave him a genuine smile and gestured for him to say what he wanted to. Instead, he got out of his bag a single stem of your favourite flower and held it out to you.

"for you," he says. You take the flower, smell it and your smile grows. You make eye contact for a while before you kiss your finger and place it onto his hand. You wait just long enough to see him turn the brightest shade of red imaginable before you run to the door, stick your tongue out and go inside. Once you enter the house you see your aunt and cousin on the sofa watching some show they like.

"How was your day," she asks,

"couldn't have been better" you reply as you go upstairs change immediately and lay on your bed. Your day ends with a text from Kuroo telling you he got home safe. Before you know it you've drifted off, flower in hand, enjoying some sweet sweet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! just wanted to say thanks for the kudos on the last chapter, it was like 2 I think but it still made me feel like people had enjoyed my work. Thank you as always, see you soon!
> 
> Author <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part! This fic will have some small time skips and stuff but other than that I don't have much else to say. This is quite a lot for the amount I usually write but I want to branch out and write longer parts. See you soon <3


End file.
